westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Politicians
Representatives Members of the House of Representatives. Leadership *Speaker of the House **Jim Hohner (R-IL), 1997-2001 **Glen Allen Walken (R-MO), 2001 - 2003 — John Goodman — House Majority Whip, 1995-1997; House Majority Leader, 1997-2001. Became Acting President of the United States when President Josiah President Bartlet temporarily relinquished power. Later a contender for the Republican presidential nomination in the 2006 election, though he never appeared on screen in that capacity. **Jeff Haffley (R-WA), 2003-2007 — Steven Culp — House Majority Whip, 1997-2003 **Mark B. Sellner (D-MA), 2007- *Other Leaders **Jim Arkin (R-ID) House Majority Whip, 2003-2007 **John Connally III (R-TX) — House Majority Leader, 2003-2007, House Minority Whip, 2007-, together with Haffley and Mitchell, they form the "unholy trinity" Josh Lyman refers to in Season 5. **Sheila Fields (D): Minority Leader, 1999-2007. She has presidential ambitions for 2006 and is one of many congressional Democrats who breaks with Bartlet during the Gaza Crisis **Mark Richardson (D-NY) — Thom Barry — Leader of the Congressional Black Caucus. Toby Ziegler's Congressman, represents part of Brooklyn (Ep. 1.4; 3.4; 4.19). **Henry Shallick (R-MS) — Corbin Bernsen — Deputy House Majority Whip **Howard Van Gelt (D-NC) — House Minority Whip. Defeated in 2002 by Brett Logan by 3%. Melanie Sanders (I) received 1%. Democrats *Nathan Burgess (D-AR) — Young, pro-life Democrat, conflicted over stem cell research. Resident of Pine Bluff, making him representative for the Arkansas's 4th congressional district (Ep. 6.17) *Will Bailey (D-OR) — After running against John Heffinger for the seat in 2008, Will is successful in capturing the seat. Serves as a backbencher of the House Committee on Ways and Means *John Baxley (D) (Season 4) *Representative Benoit (D) — A homosexual, wanted to introduce a bill to ban all marriage by government officers to end the gay marriage debate (Ep 6.3). *Rep. Bill (D) — John Bennett Perry *Representative Blinken (Ep. 7.18) *Simon Blye (D) — Dakin Matthews (Ep. 1.13) *Sue Borden (D-NC) — Voted for the resolution calling on President Bartlet to act against the Palestinians after the Gaza attack. Josh says she's in a tough race with a "knucklehead" district attorney from Wake Forest (Ep 6.1). *Earl Brennan (D-CT) — Josh Lyman used to work for him. *Olivia Buckland (D-IN) — Wife of Governor Jack Buckland. her infant mortality bill was kept in committee by the White House. *Raymond Burns (D) — Austin Tichenor (Ep. 1.12) *Representative Calhoun (D) — Joe O'Connor (Ep. 1.17; 3.10) *Representative Carney (Ep. 7.18) *Bertram Coles (D-SC) — A conservative Democrat who threatened President Bartlet. His Congressional District is the 5th, which includes East Chester County, Lofton and Cromwell Air Force Base. His state is not clear, but it could suggest South Carolina, with a "Chester County" in the 5th (even though there's no Air Force Base at all; there's a city called "Bluffton", but in the 2nd district). (1.03) *Harry Conroy (D-ND) *Eileen Davis (D-NJ) — Wants to run for Governor and President. *Represenative Delany (D-DE) — Shown as the winner on Election Night TV broadcasts. Defeated Robertson ® in 2002 (Ep. 4.8). *Tim Fields (D-TX) — Candidate for Speaker of the House after the 2006 Elections. Friend of President-elect Santos, represents a district that adjoins Santos' 18th District (most likely the 9th or 29th). Liberal *Diane Frost (D) — On the Haffley's list for suggested candidates for Vice President, far-left and lesbian. Considered a "serious name" by Will Bailey and Senator Triplehorn, but considered unelectable by Toby and Josh. *Carol Gelsey (D-FL) — Considered a candidate to replace Leo McGarry as Vice President, Josh says she's second choice after Eric Baker. Six-term congresswoman and longtime member of the House Committee on Ways and Means, has bipartisan support in her district. Ran for Governor in 1996 (and almost certainly lost to Robert Ritchie), but had 63% favorability in her state in 2006. *Representative Goldman (D-LA) — Defeats Attie in Louisiana's 7th Congressional District in 2002. *Representative Hammond (D-CO) (Ep. 7.01) *Representative Hootstein (D-LA) — Shown as winner of the Louisiana 3rd race on Election Night TV broadcasts. Defeated Mybell ® in 2002 (Ep.4.8). *Representative Hark (D) (Ep. 1.16) *Representative Inboden (D-MS) — Reelected in Mississippi's 2nd Congressional District in 2002 over Davis ® by 12 points. *Representative Jennsen (D) (Ep. 1.16) *Representative Janet ______ (D-CA) — Second name unknown, friendly with Sam Seaborn. The third-ranking female Democrat on the Ways and Means Committee (Ep. 4.04). *Representative Katzenmoyer (D-WI) — Mark Blum — Won a close re-election campaign. His district includes Eau Claire. This would make him the representative from the Wisconsin 3rd Congressional District (Ep. 1.4) *John Kimball (D-TN) — Cliff De Young *Karen Kroft (D-MI) — Lucinda Jenney — Won her rural district by 82 votes in 2000, lost her 2002 reelection by 127 votes. After losing her seat in the 2002 election, she was up for Director of the National Parks service, until a change made the position Senate confirmable (Ep. 4.09). *Representative LeBrandt (D) (Ep. 1.4) *Jim Marino (D-OH) — Longshot candidate for Speaker of the House whom President-elect Santos considers supporting. Wins reelection in 2006 over Republican Challenger Peck 61% to 36%. Represents the 17th District *Representative Maxwell (D-MI): Elected to the 2nd District in 2002. *Representative McKenna (D) *Representative Newhouse (D-IL) *Representative Neonakis (D-AL) — Defeats Miller in the 7th District by 37%. *Representative O'Bannon (D) (Ep. 1.4) *Representative Pratt (D) — Ronne Troup (Ep. 1.12) *Becky Reeseman (D-MI) — Amy Aquino — Attempted to add a child labor amendement to a tariff bill supported by the White House after the First Lady did a television interview condemning child labor worldwide. She was talked out of it when the First Lady promised the President's support if she ran for the US Senate from Michigan (Ep. 1.17). *Robert Russell (D-CO) — Gary Cole — Appointed Vice-President (see The President's Cabinet) to succeed John Hoynes. *Representative Reed (D-TN) — Reelected over Vasquez ® by 24% in the 8th district. *Richard Rollins (D-TN) *Grant Samuels (D) — Died of pneumonia (Ep. 2.3). *Mike Satchel (D-OR) — Andrew Buckley — Met with Sam and Toby over the issue of gays in the military (Ep. 1.19). *Matt Santos (D-Texas) — Jimmy Smits — Democratic candidate for President in 2006. Succeeds Josiah Bartlet as President of the United States. *Representative Schriebman — A Blue Dog Democrat (Ep. 7.18) *Len Segal (D) — Bill Birch *Mark B. Sellner (D) — John Getz — Leading candidate for Speaker of the House following the 2006 elections. Elected Speaker of the House. More moderate than Santos, supports school vouchers and tort reform and opposes lobbying reforms. *Representative Simmell (D) — George Wyner *Representative Sind (D-MA) — Defeated Handelman ® in 2002 (Ep.4.8). *Nate Singer (D) — A prominent Blue Dog Democrat *Neil Spencer (D-HI) — Helped with an agriculture bill. Represents Honolulu. *John Tandy (D-FL) — Brian Baker — Represents the Florida 20th. Pro-choice and liberal, but facing a primary challenge from Nan Lieberman. Briefly dated Amy Gardner. *Representative Thiele (D-RI) — Christopher Cousins — Refuses to vote for the nomination of Bob Russell as Vice President, becoming the only member of Congress to do so. A former intern for Roland Pierce, he shows up Josh in front of Ryan when Josh tries to talk him into voting for Russell. Is finally coerced by Ryan. *Cal Tillinghouse (D-TX) — Michael McGuire — A moderate Democrat and strong proponent of gun rights (Ep. 1.4). *Representative Velasquez (D-RI) — Elected in 2006, Rhode Island's first Hispanic congressman *Bud Wachtell (D) James Eckhouse — A moderate Democrat *Harry Wade (D) — Fred Ornstein *Representative Wallingford (D-CO) (Ep. 7.01) *Representative Wexler (D-CT) — Retired in 2006. The DCCC suggested Josh Lyman run for his seat. *Christopher Wick (D) — Jay Underwood — Friend of Josh Lyman's from college (Ep. 1.4). *Janice Willis (D-OH) — Deceased representative who was replaced by her husband, Joe Willis (Ep. 1.6). *Joe Willis (D-OH) — Al Fann — Temporarily replaced his wife, who died in office. Prior to this, he was an eighth-grade social studies teacher (Ep. 1.6). *Representative Woodside (D-AK) — Reelected with 63% of the vote in 2006. Defeats Gately ®. *Andrea 'Andie' Wyatt (D-MD) — Kathleen York — Ex-wife of Toby Ziegler and mother of their twins, Huck and Molly. Senior Member of the House Foreign Relations Committee. Survived bombing in "Gaza." *Representative Zelowsky (D-ME) — Elected in 2006 in Maine's 2nd District. Republicans *Representative Arlauskas ® *Representative Bentley ® *Representative Broderick (R-TX) *Joseph Bruno (R-PA) — James Handy — Apparently a member of the House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform, and chairman of the committee investigating President Bartlet's concealment of his multiple sclerosis. Is called by Leo McGarry "a reasonable guy" and appears to be a moderate Republican (Ep. 1.13; 3.10). *Representative Buchanan (R-VA) *Representative Cahn (R-OH) — Defeats Jones in Ohio's 6th Congressional District in 2002. *Representative Cameron ® (Ep. 1.16) *Ken Campbell (R-NH) — Mentioned in "Abu Al Banat" as a congressman in New Hampshire's 1st District who is retiring due to medical issues; Doug Westin runs for his seat. *Tawny Cryer ® — Valerie Mahaffey — Chairwoman of the House Appropriations Committee; Possibly represents Kansas (Ep. 3.06). *Representative Dade ® (Season 2) *Paul Dearborn (R-UT) — Steven Gilborn — one of the Committee Members who questions Leo McGarry in the MS hearings (Ep. 3.9) *Daniel DeSantos ® — Killed in roadside bombing of U.S. CODEL in Gaza (Ep. 5.21) *Representative Dryer (R-GA) — Represents the Georgia 4th District which includes DeKalb County, defeated DeKalb D.A. Mark Farragut (D). *Representative Duke (R-NH) *Representative Eaton ® *Representative Eeling (R-NC): Represents the 5th congressional district of North Carolina. Defeated Rusnak (D) by 32%. *Representative Erickson (R-PA) — Mark Hutter — one of the Committee Members who questions Leo McGarry in the MS hearings (Ep. 3.9) *Christopher Finn — Frank Ashmore — Chairman of the Appropriations Subcommittee for Armed Services. *Darren Gibson (R-MI) — David St. James — Sat on committee investigating Josiah Bartlet's concealed health problems and was prevented by Chairman Bruno and Counsel Calley from revealing the alcoholic problems of Leo McGarry. *Representative Gladman ® — Kenneth Tigar (Ep. 1.6) *Fay Green (R-IL) — The DCCC thinks she will step down in 2008 *John Heffinger (R-OR) — Conservative congressman who Will Bailey tries to find someone to defeat him in 2008. Tony Sharkey, Ina Horton, Paul Kravitz, and Gil Silverly are potential opponents. However, it would appear that Bailey himself runs and defeats Heffinger. *Thomas Korb (R-ND) — Served 13 years in the House of Representatives. Killed in roadside bombing of U.S. CODEL in Gaza (Ep. 5.21) *Tom Landis (R-MD) — Matt McCoy — Liberal Republican who worked with Josh on an $18 million dollar cleanup for Chesapeake Bay that was ultimately defeated because both right-leaning Republicans and left-leaning Democrats see Landis's seat as vulnerable (Ep. 4.19). *Barbara Layton (R-NC) — Cherry Jones — Made a floor speech naming Ellie Bartlet's supervisor, Dr. Louis Foy, as one of the researchers getting funding for research that conservatives consider objectionable (Ep. 5.16). *Peter Lillienfield ® — Holmes Osborne — Outed Leo as a recovering Valium addict for political gain and to embarrass the White House (Ep. 1.9). *Robert G. Mitchell (R-OH) — along with Connelly and Haffley, form what Josh Lyman refers to as the unholy trinity. Thought be a candidate to replace Walken as Speaker of the House *Representative Owens (R-MS) — Reelected in the 7th District by 17% over Nawrot (D). *Representative Rathburn (R-TX) — Tom Waring *Representative Riddle (R-FL) — Defeats Foister (D) in 2002. *Pete Ross (R-CA) — Opposed to Campaign Finance reform. Sought the Republican nomination for President in 2002. *Representative Palmer (R-MD) — defeats Oates (D) in 2002. *Representative Satch ® *Representative Strickman ® — Authored a flawed "Patient's Bill of Rights" (Ep. 6.06) *Matt Skinner ® — Charley Lang — Liberal Republican and homosexual. *Representative Somerfold (R-MI): Won reelection with 64%. *Representative Tomlinson (R-OH) *Representative Ted ______ (R-FL) *Chuck Webb (R-CA) — Conservative Republican who lost to the recently deceased Horton Wilde and then faced Sam Seaborn in a special election. Webb once challenged another Representative to a fist-fight on the floor of the House of Representatives during a debate about gun control. *Sam Wendt (R-SC) — Conservative Republican who single-handedly blocked the White House's attempt to expand child care to working families. Josh calls him the Darth Vader of childcare, and referred to his latest attempts as the Moving America Back to the Mamie Eisenhower Era Amendment. *Representative Whitley (R-NY) — Defeated Reeler (D) in 2002 (Ep. 4.8). *Representative Wilder (R-SC) (Ep. 1.6) *Representative Jack Wooden ® (Ep. 1.15) Other Representatives (party not identified) *Rep. Botrell *Rep. Roger Callahan *Rep. Thomas Evers *Rep. Pauline Gardner *Rep. Peter Lien (Texas): Represents the Galveston-based Texas 22nd district. His predecessor was Jim Cor. He's 34 years old, and came to the US in 1974. His family fishes in the Galveston bay. Meets with President Bartlet in the Oval Office. Bartlet alludes that he emigrated from communist China as a young child. (Ep. 4.1). Democrats are ignoring the heavily Republican 22nd and running an electrical engineer as their candidate (4.4) *Rep. Rick Pintero — Juan Garcia (Season 3): Suggested the Marriage Incentives compromise. *Rep. Quigley: Washington's 1st District *Rep. Carolyn Reed *Rep. Gail Trent *Rep. Donald Richter (Ep. 5.9) *Rep. Widen (Pennsylvania) (Ep. 1.6) *Rep. Tewes (Ep. 5.4) - heard confirming Russell for VP in the House Vote *Rep. Thayer (Ep. 5.4) - heard confirming Russell for VP in the House Vote *Rep. Thibodeaux (Ep. 5.4) - heard confirming Russell for VP in the House Vote *Rep. Valence (Ep. 5.4) - heard confirming Russell for VP in the House Vote *Rep. Horton (Ep. 5.4) - heard confirming Russell for VP in the House Vote Senators Leadership *[[President pro tempore of the Senate|President Pro Tempore of the Senate]] Joseph Furman, 1999- *Senator Moseley (R-CO): Senate Majority Leader in early 2003, opposed to a foreign aid bill in response to a poll that came out that showed a majority of Americans wanted foreign aid cut. Later replaced by Royce some time before May-July 2003 *Senator Robert Royce (R-PA) — H. Richard Greene: Senate Majority Leader (Season 5-7) Replaced Moseley in 2003. Was previously a moderate Pennsylvania Congressman. He put himself forward as a VP choice for Vinick in 2006 and considers a Presidential run for 2010, but "doesn't have a chance" *Senator Wendell Tripplehorn — Geoff Pierson: Senate Minority Leader. Liberal-leaning, mistrusts John Hoynes' moderate politics and intends to challenge Hoynes for the nomination in 2006 (Ep 4.09, 5.01, 5.03) *Unnamed Majority Leader - Bruce Weitz - (Ep. 1.19, 1.20) Vehemently opposed to campaign finance reform, he threatens to unleash an agenda of conservative legislation - including school prayer and English as America's national language - if President Bartlet names Bacon and Calhoun to the Federal Election Commission. Josh responds to an angry phone call by telling him to "take his legislative agenda and shove it up your ass." Democrats *August Adair — Robert Arce (Ep. 5.3) *Senator Aiello (Ep. 1.16) *Senator Avery (D-CA) *Senator Bennett (D-NC) (Ep. 4.5): Does spin for Robert Ritchie during the 2002 Presidential debates. *Sarah Brainerd: Kate Burton *Calvin Bowles (D-KY): An aging moderate Democrat who wants a mobile bio lab to be put in his state, which instead went to Texas. *Senator Cambridge (Ep. 1.16) *Dave Canton (Ep. 5.14): Serves on Senate Armed Services Committee *Senator Crandell (D-CO) *Senator Dane (Ep. 1.16) *Senator Darius *Senator Degie (D-UT) crossed off the list of potential Vice President nominees *Senator Englemann (D-NH) (Ep. 4.8): Shown as the winner on Election Night television broadcasts. Defeated Waterson ® in 2002. *Jack Enlow (D-IL) — Robin Thomas: Ranking member of the Appropriations Subcommittee. *Senator Franco (D-IN) *Senator Fuller (D-ME): Defeated in 2006 *Senator Gianelli (Ep. 1.16) *Seth Gillette (D-ND) — Ed Begley, Jr.: Threatened to run against President Bartlet as a third-party candidate on a more left-wing platform in the 2002 Election. (Ep 2.14) *Senator Grace *Senator Greys *Tom Grissom (D-WA): A grandfather who agreed to assist with the Stackhouse Filibuster. *Grace Hardin (D-GA): Freshman Democratic Senator in 2003. *Senator Huntington (Ep. 1.16) *Michael Jackson — Larry Brandenburg (Ep 4.04) *Ed Keenitz (D-IA) Defeated Senator Niering in 2002, was appointed Secretary of Agriculture in 2007 by Matt Santos. *Senator Kelly (Ep. 1.16) *Senator Kim (D-AR) (Ep 4.23) *Senator Rinier (D-CT) (Ep 4.23) *Senator LaGava (D-ME) (Ep 4.23) *Senator Lubin (D-MD) (Ep 4.23) *Ryan Lyndell (D-MA): Possible nominee for Vice President after the resignation of John Hoynes, but was not considered confirmable. (Ep 4.23) *Senator Marienhoff (Ep 7.06) Had Louise Thornton as campaign manager, defeated Barrett despite his own questionable business dealings *Senator Martinson (Ep. 1.16) *Senator McKenna (D-DE) Mentioned in Season Four by Donna as a potential vote for foreign aid. Josh says his health is the reason he was crossed off as a potential replacement for John Hoynes. (Ep 4.22) *Senator McKenna (D-PA) Defeated in 2006 *Tony Marino (D-PA) — Mike Starr: Lost his seat in the midterm elections in 2000. *George Montgomery (D-IL) *Senator Oliom (D-MS): defeated Danquist ® in 2002. *Roland Pierce (D-RI) — Mitchell Ryan: Uncle of Ryan Pierce, who was Josh's intern in Season 5. Gets both CJ and Josh drunk in the Mural Room during a discussion over filling a Supreme Court seat. Powerful, and was the ranking Democrat on the Senate Judiciary Committee (Ep 5.17) *Senator Ramsey *Senator Rathburn (Ep. 1.16) *Andy Ritter (D-NM) — John Rubinstein (Seasons 1–2) *Ricky Rafferty — Mel Harris (Season 6): briefly a candidate for the Democratic nomination in the 2006 election. (Ep 6.16) *Senator Roanoke *Senator Rossiter — Robert Walden: Has an ideological opposition to lawsuit against tobacco companies. Former US Attorney. On Judiciary Committee. *Lloyd Russell — John Bedford Lloyd (Ep. 1.2): A Moderate Democrat. Potential challenger to President Bartlet in the primaries in 2002. Abandons campaign before he got started. Briefly hired and dated Mandy Hampton. *Senator Sacho (D-MI) *Howard Stackhouse (D-MN) — George Coe: 78 years old in 2001. Has an autistic grandson, and staged a filibuster to secure money for autism research. Ran a liberal third-party candidacy for the Presidency in 2002 but later endorsed President Bartlet. (Ep 2-17, 4.04, 4-06) *Senator Starkey — H. M. Wynant: On the Speaker's list for suggested candidates for Vice President. *Senator Turner *Senator Villegas (D-LA) (Ep 4.23) *Senator Warren — Richard McGonagle: Has an ideological opposition to lawsuit against tobacco companies. Former US Attorney. *Senator White (D-HI) — Helen Duffy, candidate for the 1994 nomination (Season 4) *Sam Whiteside (D-MD) *William Wiley (D-WA): Ran against President Bartlet in the 1998 Primary campaign *Stephen Wilson (D-MA) Republicans *Senator Andrews (R-TN) *Bill Armstrong Jr. (R-CO) *Clancy Banghart- attached an amendment to a foreign aid bill that prevents money from going to places where abortion is talked about. *Robert Bennett (R-AL) *Alan Broderick (R-FL) Appeared on TV, labelled as a "GOP Leader", when unveiling an $800 billion tax cut plan (Ep. 4.16) *Senator Cantina * Senator Davies: Judge Evelyn Baker Lang says he's the "drum-banger" on partial birth. (Ep. 5.17) * Senator Drori (Ep. 5.17) *Senator Ford (R-OH) (Season 2) *Rafe Framhagen (R-FL) — Brian Dennehy *Steve Gaines (R-IL) (Ep. 5.12) Works with Toby on Social Security Reform *Joe Gillis (R-NH) *Senator Hammond (R-TN) (Season 2) *Jimmy Hobuck (R-AL) Agrees to vote for foreign aid in turn for $115,000 to pay people to pray for strangers. * Senator Howard: described as moderate (Ep. 5.17) *Matt Hunt (R-AZ) — Philip Baker Hall Chairman of the Senate Armed Services committee. In 2004, he leads an investigation into questionable defense contracts, which concludes in one corrupt deal that involves the pilot who saved Leo McGarry's life during the Vietnam War (Ep. 5.14). Later that year, he potentially jeopardizes relations with China by defending Taiwan in a speech on the Senate floor (Ep. 6.7). *Dan Kalmbach (R-MD) (Season 2): A prominent member of the tobacco lobby in Washington. During the 2002 elections, he is considered to be a major candidate, but ultimately loses in the primaries to Ritchie. * Senator Kogan: described as moderate (Ep. 5.17) *Max Lobell — David Huddleston (Ep. 1.21; 3.21): Chairman of the Intelligence Committee. In his own words, a "gun-toting, redneck son-of-a-bitch". A conservative Republican, he favours aggressive campaign finance reform. *Senator Malkin (R-VA) (Ep. 5.17) * Senator McNull (Ep. 5.17) * Senator Millbank (Ep. 5.17) *Senator Miner (Season 2) *Morgan Mitchell (R-PA): Defeated Tony Marino in the 2000 mid term elections. Serves on the Judiciary Committee (Ep 5.17) *Herman Morton (R-WY) *Senator Niering (R-IA): Defeated by Deputy Secretary of Agriculture Edward Keenitz *Rob O'Rourke (R-IN) *Senator Ramsey (R-MN): Reelected in 2006. Won 52% compared to the Democratic Candidate Douglass' 40%. *Senator Jim Simon (R-SD) *Senator Stacy (R-TN) (Season 2) *Senator Swain (R-RI): Season 7, President-elect Matt Santos considered him for Secretary of Defense *Randall Thomas (R-MI) — Tom McCarthy *Arnold Vinick (R-CA) — Alan Alda: Republican candidate for President in 2006 (Seasons 6–7). Nominee for Secretary of State in Santos Administration (Season 7). Senator from 1983 to 2007, was California's Senior US Senator in 2006. Chairman of a powerful Senate Committee (either Judiciary or Finance), and also served on the Foreign Relations and Environment Committees *Senator Webster *Sam Wilkinson (R-KS) — Paul Collins: Added Sanctity of Marriage Act (similar to Defense of Marriage Act) to the 2006 budget, previously served on the Judiciary Committee with Hoynes (Ep 6.10) *Howard Weston (R-NV): A member of the Foreign Relations Committee who is expected to move over to Judiciary because he is hoping to be appointed Attorney General under the next Republican president. A candidate for 2002 Republican Nomination. Was considered a "serious candidate" by President Bartlet at the start of the Primary season. Other Senators *Senator Breech *Chris Carrick (Idaho) — Tom Skerritt: Switched parties and became a Republican after a run-in with Josh Lyman in 2003. *Senator Choate — Mary-Pat Green *Senator Crossfield *Senator Cumberland *Senator Dashowitz *Senator Dejoie *Senator Dubar (5.17) *Senator Jenkins (5.21; his name appears in Josh Lyman's e-mail inbox) *Senator Kasey *Senator Larkin *Senator Lindsay — Sarah Benoit *Senator McGowen *Senator McNamara *Senator Newberry *Senator Proctor *Senator Quartermain *Senator Robin Fulton *Senator Taglio *Senator Wirth Governors State governors *Gabriel "Gabe" Tillman (D-California) — Ray Wise: 2001-. Will Bailey wrote an acclaimed speech for Gov. Tillman. In 2006 primaries, gave tacit support for Congressman Santos, after initially planning to support former Vice President Hoynes. Mentioned in the fourth season and again in the seventh season when a nuclear power plant near San Diego comes close to meltdown. *Robert Ritchie (R-Florida) — James Brolin (Seasons 3–4): 1997-2005. Served two terms as Governor. Republican nominee for President in 2002, defeated by the incumbent, President Bartlet. Elected in 1996 and defeated Carol Gelsey (who we know stood for Florida Governor in 1996). Succeeded by Eric Swenson ®, who is Governor by the 2006 election. *Jack Buckland (D-Indiana) — Kevin Tighe (Ep. 3.03; 3.04): 1997-2002. Helped to deliver Indiana and the whole mid-west to Bartlet in the 1998 election. Was a serious candidate for Bartlet's running mate in that election. Former US Olympian and Heisman Trophy winner. Would have challenged the President in the 2002 primaries but was talked out of it by Josh Lyman, and promised a Cabinet position. Appointed Secretary of Labor (2002-2007). *Mike Reed (R-Ohio): 1999-2007. a contender for the 2006 nomination. Gave keynote speech at the Republican National Convention, known as the "eight is enough" speech attacking the Bartlet administration (which was in its eighth year in office). Did not stand for election in 2006. *Bill Daniel (R-Nebraska) 1997-2005 *Jack Stephens (R-New York) 1991-2003 *Peggy Wade (Oklahoma): 2001-. President Bartlet and Wade dislike each other. Bartlet disagrees in particular with her support for gun rights and tort reform (5.06) *Eric Baker (D-Pennsylvania) — Ed O'Neill: 2001-2007. Sought Democratic nomination for President in 2006 from the floor of the convention. Withdrew after fallout due to the discovery of his lack of disclosure of his wife's depression. Nominated for Vice President by President Santos following the death of Leo McGarry. *Edward Pratt (R-Tennessee) — Doug Ballard: 2001-. Meets with the President to discuss increasing instances of arson against the black churches in his state around Christmas 2001. Still Governor in 2005 when he found out about a top-secret deal where the country of Georgia offered the US uranium and threatened to leak it publicly since he was opposed to it. *Ray Sullivan (R-West Virginia) — Brett Cullen (Seasons 6–7): 2001-. Senator Vinick's running mate in 2006. Seen as the front runner for the Republican nomination in 2010 . *Hutchins (D-Michigan): 2003-. defeated Parsons ® in 2002. (4.8) *Sidley (Massachusetts) 2007-. (7.22) *Wilkins (New Hampshire) 1999-2007. (7.22) *Halley (R-Ohio): 2007-. Elected in 2006, defeated Fishman (D) by 2%. Succeeded Mike Reed ®. *Eric Swenson (R-Florida): 2005-. Helped get out the vote for Vinick in 2006. Replaced Robert Ritchie as Governor in January 2005. Other state-level politicians *Ivan "Izzy" Perez — Rick Najera: Member of the California Agricultural Laborers Association. Ran for Governor of California on the American Communist Party ticket. (Ep. 4.16) *Richard Sutter, California Assemblyman Local government of the United States *Mayor of Washington, DC (D)— James Pickens, Jr. : African-American, attended a public school. While a Democrat, he is pro-school vouchers *Jimmy Fitzsimmons: Won the 2002 Boston Mayor's race by 51 points *Mayor Atkins (D): city unknown. African-American, former Christian Left Reverend. "Fringe" 2006 Democratic Primary candidate in Iowa, critic of NAFTA. Had delegates at the 2006 convention and worked as a Santos surrogate on election day Party leaders *Chairman of the Democratic National Committee **Barry Goodwin — John Aylward **Steve Rorsche — Mark L. Taylor *Chairman of the Republican National Committee **Steve Hodder — Dean Norris Christian right *Reverend Don Butler (R-Virginia) — Don S. Davis (Season 6): Candidate for Republican nomination for President and leader of the American Christian Assembly *Reverend Al Caldwell — F. William Parker: Prominent religious leader who, unlike his associates (like Mary Marsh and John Van Dyke), is respectful of and respected by members of the Bartlet administration (Eps. 1.1, 2.8) *Mary Marsh — Annie Corley: Associate of Rev. Al Caldwell who has a mutually shared antagonism with members of the Bartlet administration, especially Josh Lyman *Reverend Algiss Schuyler — Ellis E. Williams *John Van Dyke — David Sage: Associate of Rev. Al Caldwell. (Ep. 1.1) *George Rohr —Peter MacKenzie: political advisor to the American Christian Assembly, former advisor to the Speaker of the House (Ep 7.3) Foreign officials *President Ismaili of Albania (Ep. 5.06) *Prime Minister Toder Lukanov of Bulgaria (Ep. 1.21) *President Eliches of Belarus (Ep. 6.14) *King Nawa of Bhutan (4.14) Died in January 2003. *King Yashey Nawa of Bhutan (4.14) Succeeded his deceased father, only 14 years old. *Prime Minister Dallaire of Canada (Ep. 6.10 & 7.19) *President Chen of the Republic of China (Taiwan) (Ep. 6.7) *Premier Zyang of the People's Republic of China (Ep. 6.9) *President Lian of the People's Republic of China (Ep. 6.9) — Raymond Ma *President Nimbala of Equatorial Kundu — Zakes Mokae (Ep. 2.4): Overthrown in coup d'etat and executed. *President Nzele of Equatorial Kundu. (Ep. 4.16) Leader of the Artuku regime *President D'Astier of France (Ep. 4.1 & 7.4) *President Trenier of France (Ep. 5.12) *Chancellor Weissman of Germany (Ep. 5.6) *Chancellor Ehrhart of Germany (Ep. 7.4) *President Rustaveli of Georgia (Ep. 6.4) *President Gianakkos of Greece (Ep. 5.06) *Colonel Bazen of Haiti. (2.21) Head of the Haitian military junta opposed to the election of Dessaline. *President Dessaline of Haiti. (2.21) Overthrown by Bazen's junta, but rescued. *Prime Minister Nohamid of India (Ep. 1.11) Later referred to as a woman whose grandfather played chess with Lord Mountbatten of Burma. President Bartlet implies that the grandfather was Jawaharlal Nehru. (Ep. 3.14) *President Rahm Siguto of Indonesia — Ariono Suriawinata (Ep. 1.7) *Ayatollah Afkham, Supreme Leader of Iran (Ep. 4.9) **Salman Afkham, his 15-year-old son *President Alijani of Iran (Ep. 5.13 & 6.14) Moderate reformer, despite his extremist rhetoric *Prime Minister Ben Yahbin of Israel (Ep 1.6) *Prime Minister Efraim 'Eli' Zahavy of Israel — Armin Mueller-Stahl (Season 5 - 6). Likud **Maya Zahavy, his wife *President Rushan Issetov of Kazakhstan (Ep 7.4) Assassinated. *Prime Minister Tarimov of Kazakhstan (Ep 7.8) Pro-Moscow. Promoted to Acting President after Issetov's death and won unfair election to President *Chairman Nizar Farad of the Palestinian National Authority — Makram J. Khoury (Ep. 5.22, 6.1, 6.2, 6.3, 7.4) - Hardliner. Killed by suicide bomber in Series 7 *Palestinian Prime Minister Saeb Mukarat — Marcelo Tubert (Ep. 5.22, 6.1, 6.2, 6.3, 7.4) Moderate, expected to become President when after Farad's death *President Pyotr Chigorin of Russia. Ex-KGB, won an unfair election. A reformer who supports the environment, nuclear armament reductions and friendship with the US. *Crown Prince Bitar of Saudi Arabia (Ep. 5.10) Supporter of steady reform in the Kingdom *President Wang of South Korea (Ep. 6.8) *President Shevkuh of Ukraine: Implied that he is not a reformer. *Prime Minister of the United Kingdom: Referred to by Lord John Marbury only by the nickname of "Ricky".Richard Fallon (Season 1) *Prime Minister Maureen Graty of the United Kingdom — Pamela Salem (Season 6) *President Miguel Santos of Colombia (Ep. 2.13) *President Carlos Velasco of Venezuela (Ep. 4.1) *President Ignacio of Venezuela. Overthrown in a coup d'etat and arrested by Luna (Ep. 4.8) *Vice President Liu of the People's Republic of China (Ep. 6.9) *Chairman Xian of the People's Republic of China (Ep. 6.9) *Vice President Abu El-Azm of Egypt (Ep. 4.20) *Justice Minister of Haiti Rene Ducasse. 2.21. Arrested by Colonel Bazen. *Rahmadi Sumahidjo Bambang, Deputy to President Siguto of Indonesia *Foreign Minister Ben Yosef of Israel — Malachi Throne (Ep. 4.4): Assassinated when his plane was shot down. *Israeli Defense Minister Doran Mazar (6.1; 6.2) — Eli Danker *Brendan McGann, the leader of Sinn Fein in Northern Ireland (Ep. 3.15) His visit to the White House was objected to by UK Ambassador Lord John Marbury *Defense Minister Takabi of Japan (Ep 5.20) *Defense Minister Abdul ibn Shareef of Qumar — Al No'mani (Ep. 3.22): Brother of the Sultan and terrorist leader, assassinated by the United States. *Vasiliy Konanov, a Ukrainian politician — Eugene Lazarev *Ambassador Ali Nassir of Qumar, Qumari ambassador to the United Nations (Ep. 4.6) *Minister of Health Dr. Fabius Makabua of Uganda (Ep. 5.18) Category:Concepts